


Silencing Spicer

by marishka



Series: Young Spice [2]
Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marishka/pseuds/marishka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chase tries a new way of dealing with Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silencing Spicer

**Author's Note:**

> I promised Vic a fic, so here it is. Quick, un-beta'd, and probably all over the place thanks to my unfamiliarity with the show.. but hopefully a little enjoyable~

"Be quiet, worm."

Chase sounded halfway between a hiss and a growl, and completely displeased, but considering that was his demeanor ninety-eight percent of the time, Jack didn't think much of it.

"Right! Quiet. I can do that, I can _totally_ do that. Quiet as the night! Quiet as _death_.. anything you want, Chase."

A frustrated sigh was his only warning, and when Jack looked up again it was with a Chase's hand gripping the front of his shirt and part of his jacket, and Chase's face close enough to make his heart stop for several seconds. He was so _close_. Chase Young, close to _him_.. this was _awesome_!

"I said, be _quiet_."

Jack nodded his head eagerly, eyes staying all too firmly fixed on Chase's face even as his head moved.

"Of course! Got it. Quiet." He stumbled over the words again, remembering to breath somewhere between syllables through the lopsided grin that was hanging over his mouth.

Another jerk and hiss-growl brought them _even closer_ and is Jack tilted his head just a little there'd be less space and more _contact_ and it was oh-so-tempting, but he didn't dare move. Instead Jack kept staring, eyes wide and jaw slack like the rest of his his body, while his fingers twitched uselessly where they hunt in the space between their bodies.

They were close enough for him to feel the palpable _awesome_ and _cool_ that Chase radiated on a regular basis. If Jack just moved a little, barely an inch or two, really.. he could feel even more of that _greatness_. His fingers twitched again, brushing somewhere near Chase's legs and along the hard edges of his armor.

"Silence, Spicer."

"I.." Jack gulped down the jumbled words that were all too ready to spill out and his eyes darted too quickly over the span of Chase's face, so much larger and more impressive when they were this close. So close. Way too close. And.. closer?

Jack's face felt hot enough to be as red as his hair and he briefly wondered if that was exactly what it looked like right now, and whether it would burn as much as it felt it would to touch it. Everything was way too hot and burning and.. soft? Soft. and foreign, and a lot like.. lips.

It was several moments before Jack's mind managed to process everything—or most things.. enough to get by, at least—and catch to what was happened. And what was happening was that Chase Young had his lips pressed to his. Chase young was _kissing him_.

If that wasn't enough to make Jack's heart stop outright, then he must be immortal. His breathing did stop, however, like he was scared that breathing would make time start moving again and this would be over.

He felt Chase shift, lips curling into a smirk against his, and press firmer against his, leaving something like a bite to his bottom lip before they were gone again. Way too soon.

"So there's a way to shut you up after all." Chase mused, more amusement than irritation filling the dragging rumble of his voice, and Jack didn't have a damn thing to say as he stood there, face hanging in the air with the same wide eyes and loose jaw.

There was at once too much and nothing at all in his head and certainly not enough to even begin to form words. Because he'd just been kissed. By Chase Young. Meanwhile, Chase, seemingly satisfied with his victory, released his grip on Jack's shirt and stalked away smoothly, smirk still on those same lips which had been pressed against his only moments before.

It was several minutes—or maybe closer to an hour, who really knew anymore—before Jack remembered he actually had some control of his own body, and it was from his personal training area that Chase heard the giddy and uneven scream that was so very _Jack_ echo through the entire place and chuckled to himself.


End file.
